1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for use in microwave ovens, and pertains more particularly to a flexible bag having a non-heated flap spaced from the susceptor pad that converts microwave energy to thermal energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages especially suited for popping corn in microwave ovens have met with tremendous success. Essential to obtaining effective popping of the corn kernels is a susceptor pad such as that described in Brastad U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,420 and Brastad et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,924. There are a number of more recent patents in which the popping of corn is accomplished with the aid of a susceptor pad. Basically, the susceptor pad material described in said numerically-identified patents (and also the more recently issued ones which need not be specifically identified) involves a metallized film that converts some of the microwave energy into thermal energy. Inasmuch as elevated temperatures are necessary to effectively pop corn, the entire package becomes extremely hot and difficult to handle by the time the popping cycle has been completed and the package is ready to be removed from the microwave oven. The problem is compounded when a flavoring agent is to be added. A partial and somewhat impractical solution to the problem has been that the individual consumer resorts to a hot pad or towel to remove the package and during the subsequent handling thereof. However, this is bothersome and frequently the consumer will neglect to use such an item with the consequence that discomfort, and in some cases burning, is experienced when the heated package is directly touched with one's fingers.